peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation
'''Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation '''is a reboot of the original 2018 Peppa's adventures series created and written by Willdawg14, Sonicthehedgehog223, MatthewSmarter, and MrsWhatever40. Premise Taking place after the final episode of PA, the users have all grown old and have been invited by the Queen of Peppia to come work with her in her kingdom. They find younger users in Peppatown (who each resemble one of them) to act as their heirs to protect Peppia from evil while they are away. The heirs adventures frequently involve them learning lessons such as privacy, companionship, and trust. Episodes Season 1 (2021-2022) # "A New Beginning Part 1" - The users are invited to leave Peppatown to work with The Queen but worry about who will take their place. # "A New Beginning Part 2" - After accidentally awakening a giant monster, the new users decide to defeat it to prove themselves worthy. # "Game On" - William and Spinfox compete against each other in a video game tournament. # "Amending Trenches" - Matteo tries to fix some of the users problems that they left behind in Peppatown. # "Off Q" - Q worries about his place in the universe as Quongus's heir. # "Major Issues" - Peppa asks Barb to teach her band class which she finds to be harder than she expected. # "Out Of Peppia" - Spinfox befriends an alien who crashes down to Earth claiming to be on the run but wonders if it is taking advantage of him. # "We've Got This Together" - Peppa struggles to do her daily routine with the users gone. # "Spinfox vs Robotnik Jr. Part 1" - Spinfox receives a warning from Sonic about the son of a powerful enemy of his wanting to challenge him. # "Spinfox vs Robotnik Jr. Part 2" - With the fate of the universe in Spinfox's hands, he must learn an important lesson about teamwork in order to defeat Dr. Eggman's evil son. Season 2 (2022-2023) # "The Pet" - The heirs are tasked with adopting one of the users enemies as their pet. # "So Much Power" - Matteo finds two powerful orbs which can teleport and do other magic things, but finds that it is being sought by the mayor. # "Lesson 200" - William panics when he misses out on being with his friends thinking they don’t want to see him again. # "Passionate Blaze" - Willdawg14 seeks the heirs help in rescuing his girlfriend Autumn Blaze from an evil troll who stole her voice. # "Just The Way It Isn’t" - The heirs hire someone to improve the users house as a surprise for when they visit, however they cant agree on how to make it better. # "The Dastardly Dean" - A mysterious man arrives in Peppatown to sell smoke alarms, but the heirs think he is someone else. # "Accordant Harmony" - MrsWhatever40 leaves her Barbie Girl Factory to Barb, but Discord tries to incorporate his own ideas on how to make it better, teaching Barb a lesson. # "Kermitted To Bonding" - Sonic decides to spend the weekend with Spinfox so they can get to know each other better, but Wilkins the Frog shows up and decides to keep them from bonding. # "Touched Down" - Randy Rhino challenges Peppa and her friends to a game of American football against him, The Almighty Loaf, and Pigbearman. Feeling this is a tad unfair, the kids convince William to help them cheat to win. # "All a Slither" - Matteo finds a lonely sea serpent who wants to get back together with his family. # "Wacky Mole Adventure" - The heirs follow Molly Mole to see what she does after playgroup and discovers she’s a member of a secret society of reindeer called The Birth Givers. # "You Get What I Deserve" - Peppa is forced to suffer Jealousy when Suzy wins a trip to the Queen's castle and asks the heirs to get rid of him. # "The Skids" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic must accept that they are growing up and must deal with their new odd voices. # "Bronco Bromance" - William is sad when Spinfox starts hanging out with someone else and tries to figure out why they are so close. # "Don’t Count Your Surgeries Before They’re Botched" - Barb tries desperately to help out when a famous celebrity in Peppia falls ill. # "Wrath Of Jared Part 1" - The heirs become angry when the users decide to hunt down a psychotic pedophile on their own. # "Wrath Of Jared Part 2" - As Jared Fogle steals the users and the rest of Peppia's essence, the heirs are the only thing standing in his path from conquering the world. Season 3 (2024-2025) # "Thank Me Not" - The heirs ungratefully search for a reward for saving Peppia yet again. # "Worthless" - William tries to help Willdawg14 when he begins to worry that the heirs have accomplished more than him. # "Coppers" - Q's computer goes missing and he assembles a neighbourhood watch to catch the crook. Spinfox is annoyed when he is partnered with William who steals all of the glory. # "Super Playgroup News" - Peppa becomes head of the playgroup news team and decides to come up with fake stories to make it sound interesting. # "127 Flowers" - Peppa and her friends become lost in the forest in a parody of and argue over whose escape plan is best. # "Children Of The Corn Maze" - Barb forces the users to go to a corn maze to bring them closer together, with disastrous results. # "Back From the Past" - Spinfox and a younger version of Sonicthehedgehog223 work together to protect Peppia from a rip in time. # "Cucumber Q" - Q turns himself into a cucumber and embarks on an epic and bloody quest across Peppia. # "Unfair Awareness" - William tries to prove to Pedro Pony that he considers ponies useful and knows what they do. # "Let's Just Say I Was In Pepparabia" - The heirs travel to Pepparabia to try and find a lost treasure. # "Told Off" - The children get to do their dream jobs for a day, only to realize there’s more to it than telling people what to do. # "Trivia Cracked" - The users and the heirs have Trivia Night, but the heirs get too focused on winning. # "A Hedgehog Sleep Experiment" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic decide to spend their teaching-free weekend by having a sleepover and staying awake for two whole nights, which quickly takes its toll on them. # "The Nocturnal World" - The heirs are forced to fight a nightmarish creature called Nightbane in their dreams before he turns the real world into a living nightmare. # "The Feisty Heist" - When William's Xbox One is stolen, he enlists his friends in the craziest rescue mission ever. # "Bad Heir Day" - Feeling his life as a heir is unfulfilling, Spinfox leaves the heirs to go on adventures of his own, only to realize the pains his predecessors went through. # "Shape Of Daughter" - Q meets a fellow hacker that he thinks is his daughter. # "In The Heir Tonight" - The heirs decide to conquer their fears when a mysterious fog keeps them indoors. # "No Spies On You" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic discover that their hero Zorro is in town and that he is currently working as a spy on a secret mission, and the kids must learn to keep his secret from the rest of the town. # "Welcome to Hometown" - The queen allows the users to visit Peppatown, where they see their old friends such as HannelSam (who didn't choose to work with the others) and Caden Bute. # "Marley's Last Stand" - William brings home a dog he adopted who Discord becomes jealous of. # "The Imagination Murders" - The heirs become convinced that Peppa is responsible for a murder, and they begin to spend all their time investigating and taking care of themselves. Meanwhile, The Cleanup Crew is called in to erase all evidence of Peppa's crimes. # "Scavenger Hunt or be Scavenger Hunted" - The heirs realize that the users have never helped them with the villains they’ve faced. They decide to test their loyalty with a scavenger hunt. # "The Voice From Within" - When Matteo feels like the other heirs always get attention for their good deeds, his inner voice comes to life as a monster and he is the only one that can stop it. Season 4 # "Prince Matteo" - Matteo is about to be crowned prince for saving Peppia, but he worries he won’t get to see his friends anymore. # "The Bear Witch Project" - Belinda Bear asks Peppa to help her find a mysterious witch so she can steal her powers and become awesome. # "We Need To Talk About Lew Hampshire" - Q begins to think Lew Hampshire is trying to drive a wedge between him and his fiends. # "The Whoreax" - When a fancy creature arrives in Peppatown and steals all the attention, Spinfox must prove that he is cooler than him. # "Serving Time" - William is framed for a crime he didn’t commit and sent to prison, where he is confronted by Jared Fogle. # "Stop The Dresses" Barb causes a disaster when she tries to speed up the sewing of her new dresses. # "Porch Pirates" - William is peer pressured into joining a gang of literal porch pirates that make him steal things. # "Troubled Waters" - Matteo discovers Steven Magnet's weird family traditions, and he tries to get them to stop before someone gets hurt. # "It's Kind Of A Funny Standup" - Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic become famous for telling jokes but worry that they may be hurting their friends feelings. # "Sonic Vs Karen" - A female hedgehog named Karen shows up claiming to be the hedgehog kids real mother, but Sonic wonders if she actually knows to to care for them. # "The Problem With A Pooh" - Q becomes annoyed by a fancy bear who follows him around claiming to know how everything should be done properly, teaching Q a lesson about opinions. # "Super Malario" - The heirs are sent to a village that is being terrorized by a deadly Italian bug. # "Lew's Yourself" - Lew Hampshire begins to think he is not friends with the users when they forget to invite him to The Queen's annual ball. Characters Regular Characters * William- Willdawg14's heir. He likes video games and TV just like Will and always loves going on adventures. * Spinfox- Sonicthehedgehog223's heir. He is super fast and can use his tail to fly. * Barb- MrsWhatever40's heir. She resembles a Barbie Doll and also loves them. * Matteo- MatthewSmarter's heir. He is learning English and likes playing outdoors. * Q- Quongus's heir. Q is a master at computers and often gets in trouble for being a hacker. * Discord- The heirs pet, and the users former enemy turned friend. Recurring Characters * Willdawg14- A space creature user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He is known for having weird interests, including a pony girlfriend. * Sonicthehedgehog223- A hedgehog user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He can run extremely fast and enjoys competitions. * MrsWhatever40- A Barbie girl user who works with the Queen along with her friends. She likes Barbie dolls and used to own a factory before giving it to Barb. * MatthewSmarter- A user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He enjoys learning English. * Quongus- A geeky user who works with the Queen along with his friends. He hacks things like Q. * Gronic, Blonic, and Jonic- Sonicthehedgehog223's children who were born in the Peppa's adventures episode "Sonic Is Enceinte". They currently teach the kids high school classes in the heirs mansion. * Peppa Pig- A resident of Peppatown. She has lots of friends and attends playgroup at the users house. * Suzy Sheep- Peppa's best friend. She often goes on adventures with Peppa, despite them not always being good ones. * Lew Hampshire- The town goofball. He enjoys throwing fish around as boomerangs and doing silly things with the heirs. * The Queen- She rules all of Peppia and works with the users. * Autumn Blaze- Willdawg14's Kirin girlfriend. Songs Original songs * "We're Doing a Reboot" sung by the users - "A New Beginning Part 1" * "Fixin' Time" sung by guest stars Annoying Narrators - "Back From the Past" Real songs * "No Handlebars" sung by the Flobots - "Bad Heir Day" * "Highway To The Danger Zone" sung by Kenny Loggins - "The Feisty Heist